knight_riderfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 102: Deadly Maneuvers
This is the second episode of Knight Rider. Guest Cast Devon Ericson as Robin Ladd Alan Oppenheimer as General Frederick Duncton Allen Williams as Major Sanderson Ron Kuhlman as Sergeant Perkins Andre Harvey as Lt. Hugh Rainey Tom Gilleran as Col. Ernest Ladd Plot The episode opens with Army Colonel Ernest Ladd, on a routine patrol at the Englehart Weapons Center. Ladd observes two suspicious soldiers entering an ammunition depot and sneaks inside where he witnesses the men repainting nuclear warheads to the standard colors of non-nuclear ordinance. Ladd quickly leaves in shock, but he is spotted by the soldiers who give chase and eventually force him off the road where he is killed. A few days later, Michael and KITT are on their way to meet Devon when they pass near the Weapons Center and spot an Army Lieutenant, named Robin Ladd, standing stranded next to her broken down car. Michael stops and offers Robin a ride to the base where she is to meet her father, Col. Ladd. Despite KITT's objections, Michael has him tow Robin's car behind him which eventually damages his "Alpha Circuit" and causes certain systems to malfunction. Once Robin arrives on the base, she meets Major Sanderson and base commander General Duncton. The two officers tell Robin the grim news of her father's "accidental" death, explaining he lost control of his Jeep and ran off the road. Robin is devastated and questions how her father could drive off a road he was so familiar with. Sanderson explains the medical records indicate the Colonel was intoxicated, but Robin refuses to believe it saying her father didn't drink. KITT ceaselessly urges Michael to contact Devon and Bonnie so he can be repaired. Devon and Bonnie later arrive at the base, and while Bonnie works on fixing KITT, Michael informs Devon that he'll be staying to attend Col. Ladd's funeral. Later, Micheal helps Robin piece together the suspicious accident. At the scene, KITT finds rifle shells, but Robin passes them off as irrelevant since weapons are constantly being fired in the area. With no evidence of foul play, Michael and Robin part ways. As Michael heads out, he and KITT come under attack by soldiers in 4x4 truck. Michael manages to slip away and he returns to the base to find Robin. There, he tells that her father's death was no accident and believes he uncovered something suspicious going on and was killed for it. He decides to retrace her father's route. Eventually, Michael visits the weapons bunker and sneaks inside. He quickly finds the switched ordinance and heads back to inform Robin. Likewise, Robin has uncovered discrepancies in the ordinance paperwork as several nuclear warheads have become unaccounted for. Not knowing how far the weapon scandal goes, Michael warns her not to tell anyone until he is certain who they can trust. He goes further with his investigation by infiltrating his way into the headquarters building disguised as a lunch vendor but he caught and questioned by guards. Michael is eventually released but he scams a file that may contain possible evidence of the scandal. Meanwhile, Robin tries to tell Major Sanderson of the switched bombs. He responds by having her arrested for espionage. Sanderson calls a soldier named Perkins who takes the bewildered Robin away with orders to eliminate her. Michael soon learns Robin is in trouble when KITT's scanners locate Robin trapped in a tank that is being used for shelling practice. Michael calls the Gen. Duncton to inform him of Sanderson's treachery and that he and KITT are driving out into the bombing range to save Robin. After Micheal requests the bombing stopped, Duncton instead reveals his involvement in the theft by telling his men to target the black "drone car". KITT comes under heavy fire and manages to narrowly escape. They find the tank and save Robin. Michael returns where he confronts Duncton and with evidence that the General and Sanderson were involved in a plot to smuggle the nukes off the base and sell them to enemy agents, the two officers are promptly arrested by the MPs, as well as the other soldiers who were also involved. With the bad guys busted, Robin is gracious that her father's killers have been brought to justice. Trivia * KITT's "Alpha Circuit" becomes a recurring problem for him in future episodes as it is appears prone to damage. *In this episode, KITT uses flamethrowers to ignite nearby brush in an attempt to divert a heat seeking shell that is fired at him on the gunnery range. 102